The Weird Sisters Anthology
by Ninamazing
Summary: AT LAST!! :) I got the idea for this awhile ago, but the pages of my notepad were lost .. long story. Grrr. Inspiration lost, how annoying. Anyways, e/r/r.
1. Love Potion

**Author's Note: Been wanting to do this one for awhile, but *ahem* SOMEHOW my five pages of ideas on this were lost, and I just found out yesterday that the first page had been typed up on the comp. The rest is probably lost forever, much to my dismay, so I'm just going to have to deal with that, I guess ... at any rate, here's the fic. Hope ya love it.******

****Note: This will be written in order of the songs on their first album, Love Potion - the track listing on the pages of ideas and therefore lost, but I'm gonna try to make it up the best I can. 'Kay? ( And if the pages are found, I'm going to go by THOSE, not by THIS .. so if they ARE found, please keep that in mind. ) Otherwise, enjoy the fic! :) And thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll be able to say thanks for reviewing too. ;D******

* * *

_Don't explain it_   
_Or try to feign it_   
_Just make me do the motion_   
_Give me a_   
_Love Potion_   
_It's incredible_   
_You're like gravity's pull_   
_I'm filled with such devotion_   
_You made a_   
_Love Potion_   
_Supernatural_   
_I come when you call_   
_My heart could hold an ocean_   
_Yeah, of your_   
_Love Potion___

Love Potion. I'm proud to say I wrote it, the title song to our first CD .. Nora told the reporter from WWN [ author's note: Wizarding Wireless Network ] that it was her favorite out of all of our songs, and I was especially grateful to her for that. I've never been as close to Izzy, Sand or Rach as I am to her.   
I guess it was Nora who thought of the idea that we should all have four letters in our names. She and I had it easy; Dana and Nora are ready made. Rachel and Isabel weren't too hard to think of nicknames either, and Sandonia was pretty easy too. Even if it hasn't done much for our image (nothing could help that -- nobody has any idea how horribly scratchy all that fake hair is .. and the torn black robes, while I admit that they're a nice touch, are also extremely annoying. I, however, should have been prepared for that the minute I joined chorus at school -- my Muggle school.   
It's a well kept secret that Nora and I are both Muggles; but the talent scouts were desperate, I suppose. We were going to be called the Pretty Witches .. but that sort of fizzled out, as two of us aren't and never will be witches. The others never really gave us a hard time about it. I suppose I should be grateful for that with people like the Malfoys stirring up all this anti-Muggle feeling. Stupid. If wizards are so powerful, they should be able to have higher minds too, and trash the senseless ideas of prejudice against a people who does them no harm and doesn't even know that they exist.   
But that's not where I was, was it? I was talking about how I got picked up by a talent scout. Actually, it was pretty simple: I was singing a solo at our winter chorus concert, a wizard talent scout was there to see his Squib daughter perform, fell in love with my voice, told Izzy and Rach about me, and got me in.   
So how did Izzy and Rach get there? Well, they were both from the same town in Surrey and they both loved playing the guitar dearly, but neither of them liked to sing or write songs. So they played background for another band, Merlin and the Druids, for awhile, and got quite good traveling all over with them. Now, Rach's dad's best friend owned a record store, and had connections with a pretty major recording studio. This ENORMOUS good luck got them on a CD with Merlin and the Druids called 'Magic Wand' and caught the attention of a Lara Mills, a DJ on WWN.   
Lara says, "Get yourself a few vocalists, a drummer, and some really good songs and I'll put you on the air." Izzy and Rach get really excited, and they talk to the guy who did their CD with Merlin and the Druids. He agrees to keep a watch out .. and that was the guy who saw my solo that night.   
He also saw Nora's solo -- we went to the same school, and both had the same passions for singing and songwriting. We did not, however, like each other at all (didn't expect that, did you?). In fact, ever since I found out she liked singing and writing and vice versa, we hated each other. Each of us was always trying to top the other, and just the day before in chorus practice we'd had this tremendous fight about who should go last at the concert which ended up in this bitter rivalry and unreasonable amounts of gossip. She would scream at me on passing in the halls, and I would smile triumphantly back and say scathing things like, "You know all of the class is on my side."   
I am ashamed to admit any of this. That year, I probably did more stupid things to annoy her than all the good things I'd ever done in my life. I hope that's changed now, of course!   
Well, when the wizard called us together at the end of the performance and gave us both his business card, we were looking daggers at each other. We were both thinking, "She doesn't deserve ANY of this!" It wasn't until the cafe (Cacao Wonders) the next day that we really began to understand each other -- I remember most of the conversation, even to this day.   
The guy kept asking us questions like, did we want to make singing and writing our career, how long had we been devoted to this, and finally the clincher: what our most thrilling dream was. Nora said exactly this (this is where my memory is clearest!): "I want to be famous, to have people respect and love what I do and all, but I don't want to be too famous. I don't want murderers after me, and I want enough time to be able to talk to my fans, sign autographs, write letters, and give them what they want to get." I was astonished. She was actually kind and compassionate; she wasn't out to just kill everybody else in the industry! It seems silly to write down this "revelation" of mine, years later, but then it was like the world had suddenly become flat. I was silent for a minute, and then I just said, "Ditto." We both started giggling crazily, and after that day we were the closest friends ever. Everybody was mystified.   
So anyway, we met Izzy and Rach (also best friends!), and started to write some songs that we thought would work for us, but we really couldn't do much without a drummer. It was then that Sandonia moved next door to me .. even though I was seventeen and not supposed to be "childish" any more, I did have my nose glued to the window when the moving van drove up. When I saw the set of drums, I abandoned all caution and hesitation, and dashed over. I met her right away, and we really clicked. Sand's a really outgoing and funny person; she can still make friends with anyone, really.   
I introduced her to Izzy, Rach, and Nora the very next day, and we started playing the songs we had written. Nora and I, together, had written Accio, Accio; Banish It All Away; No Time To Turn; and Dance. Dance and Accio, Accio are the only ones that got into Love Potion, our first CD, because the other two were later revealed by the recording studio as "juvenile." Whatever.   
Anyway, Lara Mills did keep her promise, and soon Nora and I were locked up in one of our rooms every night writing together. We did some songs apart (I wrote Love Potion and Disapparate Away, and she did Fly, Floo Powder, and Fire), but we really did work better together. Besides being played on WWN, we still played in clubs all over the place (anywhere our parents would let us go, that is: Nora and I were the youngest band members at seventeen, Izzy and Rach were nineteen, and Sand was twenty, and so we all were under the jurisdiction of our parents legally), and we began to have a huge following. We still had time to sign autographs, though, like Nora and I desperately wanted. We actually made quite a few friends from our fans, and gave as many as we could discounts on tickets for our first concert.   
Our first concert was a night to remember. We still really had the mindset of a little band, even with all our experience, and we didn't think we could compete with any of the other big names out there; it took us that night to realize we _were_ a big name. Just the sight of the packed stadium was absolutely incredible to all of us -- we were struck with awe and amazement, and all five of us just wanted to hug the crowd five thousand times for making us feel this way. It was wonderful.


	2. Accio, Accio

**Author's Note: Hello again. ^_^ This new chaptering system is really helping the Anthology, actually! The only series where I actually name the chapters. *grins* Anyways, I hope you like this!**   
***sigh* It really gets me that I lost those ideas, and I have to just improvise the album. *shakes head* I had such great planning sessions for this .. ah, well. Moaning doesn't help anything. ^_^******

**Oh, and I want to clear this up for a second before you read -- I'm only putting a little "segment" of each song in front of the chapter. I mean, if you think I should write the whole song .. I don't know. I'm just trying to keep everybody from being confused. ^_^ Their songs are longer than that!******

* * *

****

_Accio, accio_   
_You Summoned me_   
_I can't say no_   
_Accio, accio___

_Do you think I'm spinning and I like it?_   
_Do you think the world has held new joy?_   
_Do you think I'm upside down and fighting?_   
_Do you think you've finally got me, boy?___

_Accio, accio_   
_You Summoned me_   
_I can't say no_   
_Accio, accio_   


Accio, Accio/You Summoned Me was our brainchild for awhile; by "us" I mean Dana and I. We usually holed ourselves up in my room, eating chocolate syrup and playing with chords on our guitars. Lara Mills, the DJ on WWN, was very patient with us about this first album and played our songs even before we finished; she's such a wonderful, outgoing, fun-loving person, and it's no wonder all of us adore her. She really made us work together well.   
The people at the studio were all pretty nice to us, too, not making us sign a contract that would cut us off from Lara, because that would probably hurt us as a band. Once we got famous enough that having a manager would actually mean something, we unanimously decided to have Lara as ours. She'd been a DJ for eight years, and knew the industry quite well -- she also had excellent common sense about things. Sure, she can get pretty venemous when she needs to, but it's still great having her on tours.   
Whenever we perform, we use the Streaming Charm to print the lyrics of the song above us as we song -- that was a great idea of Dana's, and our fans love it! The Daily Prophet even had a write-up about our first performance on the Love Potion tour, in Hogsmeade's Sonorus Theater. That was amazing. I think it was probably the first time we realized how big we'd gotten, which is absolutely thrilling! I wish I could keep going back to that theater and singing for the first time again.   
The crowds seemed to Apparate or Portkey in all at once, fifteen minutes before the show, and Sand, Dana, and I kept peeking out from behind the curtains to see. Izzy and Rach rolled their eyes at us, and Lara yelled at us, but it was worth seeing what we saw. I was struck dumb by the sheer size of the audience -- they _all_ wanted to hear our music? Izzy was getting three different instruments ready -- as the ultimate musical prodigy of the group, she always stands on the sidelines with lute, cello, bagpipes, whatever puts the "Weird" in our name. Rach and Dana were doing vocal exercises, but I don't tense up before a performance, so I had just grabbed some bottled water that was spelled to help singers. Sand, with the help of Lara, was fawning over her drums, and playing around with the drumsticks to loosen everybody up. It helped, I think; we all giggled, I resisted dumping my water on her head, and suddenly we were on.   
As we'd decided, we sang Love Potion first, and then Dance, which is a great crowd-mover. Rach also loves to sing it -- first because she wrote it, second because it's really fast-paced and just misses being a tongue-twister. It's a challenge. We did Fire after that, and Floo Powder, and No Time To Turn, despite the fact that the recording studio hated it. The crowd didn't share their feelings, it seemed.   
We kept playing songs, but the time just sped by. All of us were hot and sweaty, but we were caught up in the exhilaration of the moment and wouldn't have stopped for the world. Our fans screamed for almost the entire length of Transfigure This -- it's a very heated song, so I suppose it's no wonder -- and I'm Confunded. The list went on and on, and the more we played, the more I wished we'd written more; every song was a step closer to the end. We finished off with Accio, Accio, and we all agreed, drinking butterbeers some time later, that it had been the best night of our lives.   
Our next booking was a well-guarded secret -- Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had contacted us to play for the Yule Ball, and of course we agreed! The Triwizard Tournament was a huge event, especially with Harry Potter as the fourth champion, and at that point nobody suspected what was to occur at the tournament's end. Meeting other wizards and going to Hogwarts -- because it was supposed to be such a fantastic place -- was going to be fantastic for all five of us. We all chattered excitedly in a back room, eating a splendid feast, before Professor Dumbledore conjured the stage for us. The decorations were amazing; there were lovely wreaths of mistletoe and ivy and silvery frost everywhere.   
Again, we did Love Potion and Dance; the kids loved Dance. They were a lovely audience, really, and it was great to see all of them dressed up. Viktor Krum's date looked absolutely stunning, and she was an excellent dancer as well. Izzy said she caught sight of two twins as well, wearing neon pink and turquoise and dancing with about seven different partners. The strangest pair, though, was two huge people -- a lady in a beautiful lavender dress and a gigantic man in a hairy brown suit, swirling around the hall. Smiling as we played, we knew that that night was a chance to have as much fun as the students were, and thoroughly enjoyed ourselves. It was the best Christmas I'd ever had!   
All the same, the fatigue caught up with us later, and we were grateful for the back room Dumbledore let us use that night. The people in the portraits kept flitting around as we talked, but they were too interested in themselves to really listen to us. Izzy and Rach kept wondering what the Durmstrang Institute was like, because everything about it was hidden from the public eye. There were rumors about Professor Karkaroff, Durmstrang's Headmaster, teaching far more Dark Arts than most would find acceptable, but nobody was really sure, and that topic wore out quickly. The French school, Beauxbatons, seemed to have attracted much more attention from most of the Hogwarts students. Sand noticed that a bunch of Hogwarts girls, including the neon twins, kept flocking around one table of Beauxbatons boys, and many Hogwarts boys kept shooting glances over at a Beauxbatons girl who looked like she had veela relatives. Then, of course, there was the gigantic headmistress of that school, and it was fun to speculate what might happen at that place. It was a night where we could enjoy being a band and being friends, and we all slept happily that night. I don't think any of us wanted to leave when the time came in the morning.   
  
  



End file.
